


Unfinished Businesses

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: This is based of off the dream I had today. Had to type it down.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Kudos: 21





	Unfinished Businesses

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had a another dream with Anakin. Guess I was thinking about him today and bam, this dream. Hope you enjoy the rare dream as much as I did. xD  
> Reader is gender neutral, so anyone can self-insert.

You had just finished the exhausting parts of your daily knight duties which you found to be at least a little bit more liberating than when you were a padawan about two/three-ish years ago. You stroll through the long hallways of the temple until someone pulls your hand behind one of the large statues and makes you gasp.  
Anakin covers your mouth and give you a soft grin of amusement. You stop from screaming now. "Master-"  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Your own smile forming from Anakin's own contagious grin.  
"Thought I'd drop by and meet my old apprentice. Is that so wrong?" Anakin purrs slightly. Your ears heat up a little at this, "No, of course not, but we both have places to be right now."  
"Just a few minutes." he insists. "So. How are your duties going? Do you need help? Are you getting sleep?" He asks mildly worried.  
You chuckle softly. "Yes, Master. The duties are admittedly a little exhausting but I manage to finish them before I go to bed, which is pretty quick..." You mutter the last part. You managed to finish the duties exactly before you hit the bed which was getting kind of bad, but you didn't want to worry Anakin too much.  
  
  
"Ah, that's why we haven't been able to meet lately. And I thought you were ignoring me." He says dramatically in a joking way.  
"No way. If I could avoid some of these meetings, believe me I would." You pout a little. Anakin looks at you now with _that_ look. He immediately picks you up in his arms and you let out a quiet gasp as you wrap yourself around him like a koala bear. Anakin burries his face in your neck and sighs softly.  
  
  
"Ani..." You whispers softly. Anakin leaves soft kisses around your neck and you sigh softly at this as you slightly tilt your head to the side. He pulls back and takes a good look at you before kissing your lips gently yet hungrily. You return the kiss and stroke his cheek with one hand as your other is wrapped around his shoulder/back.  
Both of you hear a voice that sounds like Mace Windu passing by talking and he gently drops you on the floor to stand as you both abruptly break the kiss.  
Coincidentally, Obi-Wan was looking for you and senses both of you behind the statue. He walks over to you both. "Ah, Y/N. Shaak Ti is looking for you."  
Anakin grins at his old Master. "Master. Thought I'd catch up with Y/N." Obi-Wan raises a brow. "Yes, I realized as much Anakin." making Anakin's "innocent" expression almost break from the blush that threatens to creep up but he manages to keep the act.  
  
  
"Ah, very well! I will go meet Shaak Ti now. Obi-Wan. Anakin. I will see you later." You bow slightly and hurry away. As you walk past them, Anakin gives you a teasing wink, making you blush a deep color now.  
You let out an exasperated groan as you knew Anakin would tire you out until you can't handle it anymore, but you still loved him very much and secretly _couldn't wait_. You two had indeed unfinished businesses later today...


End file.
